world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
PaleParty
CCT: Balish sighs, poking at his computer. "PERHAPS I should talk to Maenam about ALL this... She may have a... VEIWPOINT on the subject." CSO: Libby nods. "By all means. Bring her here if you like." CAC: Maenam is currently in the middle of tryinq to determine which paisley pattern she is qoinq to make a shirt out of. They are all suitably qaudy, true to form. CCT: "Invite her HERE? Are you SURE?" He twists his face, pausing to let that sink in. CSO: Libby nods. "Why not? It's safer here, more private, besides, you brought your kismesis here, why not all your other quadrants." CCT: Balish flinches, and sighs. "OKAY... okay... I SUPPOSE I can see what she THINKS of the idea." CSO: Libby nods. "I'm going to get Ryspor down here." CCT: He pauses, and contacts Maenam CCT: CT: Maenam, are you THERE? CSO: Libby hits an intercom button near her bed. "RYSPOR." CAC: AC: totes Balish CGT: ~Ryʃpor joltʃ with a ʃtart, nearly dropping the ʃketchbook he'd been holding. "L-Libby? Goodneʃʃ, yov ʃtartled me. What do yov need?"~ CAC: AC: whatts up ?? CCT: CT: Do you WANT to, uh, go on a little TRIP? CSO: Libby hits the intercom button again. "Get down here. I am bored, we're gonna have a pale off." CAC: AC: uhhhhhh sure ?? CGT: ~"...All right?" Ryʃpor getʃ vp and takeʃ the elevator to Libby'ʃ room, vnconʃciovʃly ʃtill holding the ʃketchbook.~ CAC: AC: I donnt mind stretcchinq my fins CCT: Balish turns to Libby, pausing. "HEY, I think Maenam is READY." CSO: Libby nods. "Go get her then?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ qvietly on the door to Libby'ʃ room. "Ah, may I come in?"~ CCT: "That is ACCEPTABLE." He says, giving his back a crack. CSO: "Yeah, come in!" Libby calls to Ryspor, giving Balish's hand an affectionate squeeze. CCT: Balish squeezes back, glancing at the screen. CCT: CT: I'll be there SOON. CGT: ~Ryʃpor enterʃ, holding a ʃketchbook and looking ʃomewhat trepidatiovʃ. "I have arrived, I ʃvppoʃe. What exactly did yov mean by a 'pale-off'?"~ CAC: AC: okayy Balish sea yu in a bitt !!! CSO: "Balish is gonna go get Maenam. We're gonna have a big cuddle pile and chat." CGT: ~"Maenam iʃ coming?" He brightenʃ a little, then blvʃheʃ when he realizeʃ what ʃhe'ʃ planning. "Goodneʃʃ, that'ʃ, vm, well, that'ʃ...All right then," he finiʃheʃ meekly.~ CSO: Libby chuckles. "Sorry, Ryspor, you HAVE a moirail, and a matesprit, remember?" CGT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe ʃo, yeʃ, bvt, it ʃtill feelʃ rather...promiʃcvovʃ."~ CCT: Balish nods. "RIGHT, I should get GOING then." Balish pauses, searching through his inventory. "HOLD on, it's here SOMEWHERE..." CSO: Libby snickers. CCT: He pauses his search, sighing. "REALLY..." He drops his hands, clasping them behind his back. "It SEEMS my portal device is... Missing in ACTION." CSO: "Would you like me to make a portal?" She nods to Ryspor and pats the bed beside her. CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃitʃ down beʃide her. "It might make yov ill, thovgh. I covld give it a ʃhot, if it comeʃ to that."~ CCT: He nods, sighing. "I'll just CREATE another, if you can give me TIME... but I AM almost out of aether ANYWAYS." CSO: Libby nods, a portal opens near Balish. "Why would it make me ill?" She lays her head on Ryspor's shoulder. CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ awkward for a moment. "Oh, I ʃvppoʃe it iʃ only if yov vʃe it too MVCH..." He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly, and pvtʃ an arm arovnd her.~ CCT: Balish glances, then pushed through the portal. entering the astrolobe. Once he crosses the threshold into the other area, he calls out. "Maenam, are you THERE?" CAC: Maenam is flutterinq about searchinq for YESSSSS!!! She quickly captchaloqs somethinq riqht as Balish appears throuqh a portal. "Totes Balish, lets qet qoinq!" she says with a qrin as she joins her moirail. CCT: Balish crosses his arms, and clicks his tongue. "This WAY, Maenam, if you WOULD." CAC: "el oh el of course" she says crossinq the threshhold of the portal. CCT: He glances around the astrolobe, eyes lingering on the device, a slow grin spreading on his feature, then returns. CGT: ~Ryʃpor perkʃ vp aʃ beʃt he can with Libby'ʃ head on hiʃ ʃhovlder. " 'Maenambro', hello!" He ʃighʃ dramatically. "It ʃeemʃ aʃ if it waʃ forever ʃince laʃt we ʃpoke." He giggleʃ a little. ~ CSO: Libby turns towards Maenam, smiling. "Oh, there we go. The other water-type.' The portal closes behind Balish. CAC: Maeanm qasps a bit as she appears in Libby's room "OH EM QEE hiiiii Rysporbro! And hiiiii Libby!" she exclaims with a qoofy qrin on her face. She blinks a bit at the siqht of a bed "uhhhh... are we takinq a qroup nap or somethinq?" CCT: "EXCUSE me?" Balish says, his eyebrow raising. "I've NEVER heard it like THAT before." Balish strides over to the bed, setteling on the side with a huff. CSO: Libby pats the space in bed beside her. "Come here, Balish. I want my boys beside me." CCT: Balish gives a half nod, moving behind her instead and lying his back against hers. "Is THIS alright?" CSO: Libby chuckles. "Ugh, Balish." She climbs up on the Pillows. "Come here, Maenam, help me get Balish sandwiched between us." CAC: Maenam visibly blushes, but tentatively approaches the bed, climbinq up next to Balish "soooo... not a qroup nap I quess?' CCT: "KIND of." Balish nods. "I SUPPOSE it's more of a... Snugglefest? I have NO idea what to call it." Balish flatlines, giving Libby a glance. CGT: ~"I believe the term vʃed waʃ 'pale-off'."~ CSO: "Meh, I just want to snuggle, watch old logs of previous sessions, kill Nullar, maybe send you two off later and make out. The usual." CAC: "Awwww thats so swee-wait what was that middle thinq?" CSO: "Watch old logs of previous sessions?" CGT: ~"Libby."~ CSO: "Ryspor?" CCT: Balish sighs, giving Libby a light jab on her thigh. "WE can do THREE of those things." CGT: ~"And killing Nvllar iʃ NOT one of them," Ryʃpor haʃtily interjectʃ.~ CSO: Libby grumbles. "Tomorrow then." CCT: He shakes his head, patting a spot beside him. "Over HERE should be fine Maenam." CAC: Maenam climbs up next to the purpleblood and qets comfy. Well, as comfortable as she can be while still beinq completely terrified CSO: Libby pecks Balish on the shoulder, then puts an arm around Ryspor. "So what would you like to watch?" CGT: ~"Well, I'm not exactly intimately familiar with the detailʃ of yovr ʃeʃʃion, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe whatever yov chooʃe iʃ fine with me. Doeʃ anyone have a differing opinion?"~ CCT: Balish glances at Maenam, giving a click of his tongue. "That's ALL?" He wraps an arm around her midsection, pulling the seadweller closer while taking a moment to lie back on Libby. "SOMETHING with some of OUR classpects would be NICE, if you ask ME." CAC: Maenam audibly meeps at the sudden arm around her midsection, curlinq up a biiiiit closer to the hiqhblood, restinq her head on his shoulder. "Uhhh, yeah classpects... I need to wrap my head around this whole bloodywitch thinq..." CSO: Libby ponders. "Prince of Breath, Heir of Space, and a Witch of Blood. Hmmmm....." Libby pulls out her device and begins flipping through it, looking for something. "Do you want to see them fighting to the death, or working together?" CCT: Balish glances at the two, letting them answer despite his own boiling at his lips. CAC: "Ummmm I think workinq toqether would be nice. After all we're not fiqhtinq at the moment... riqht?" CGT: ~"Yeʃ, that'ʃ trve, bvt it may be vʃefvl to ʃee the applicationʃ of ovr powerʃ in combat..." He ʃighʃ. "I'm not ʃvre. What do yov think, Baliʃh?"~ CCT: "RIGHT right that's a GOOD idea working together SURE." Balish says way too fast, glancing away. CGT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ an eyebrow.~ CSO: Libby rubs Balish's hand. "You all right?" CCT: "Yes, YES, just uh, go with the TEAMWORK one." He give her hand on his a dry peck, turning his eyes to the screen. CGT: ~"...Teamwork it iʃ, I ʃvppoʃe." He glanceʃ at Baliʃh a ʃecond longer before tvrning back to hiʃ original poʃition.~ CSO: Libby nods. "This is early in the session, just after they reached god tier." She hits a button, and a group of players appear on screen, elegant tentacled beings that resemble octopii. Two, the hero of space and breath, appear to be building something, while the witch of blood is fighting off imps that approach. CGT: ~"What are they bvilding?"~ CSO: "A tower, they're attempting to reach the denizen, Pegasus, to make a request." CAC: Maenam watches and tries to qarner what exactly it is the Witch of Blood is doinq. "So like... I'm still tryinq to qet my qills around what the bloodywitch does?" CSO: Libby nods, and messes with her device, the screen focuses on the witch, and zooms in. "If you watch the way she fights, she is literally ripping the blood out of their bodies, causing wounds." CAC: Maenam's eyes widen a bit, not reaaaaly that enthused by the idea. She qrips Balish's side a bit and flinches a little "ohhh thats... totes cool I quess?" she says with the most unconvincinq tone concievable CCT: Balish reaches around her shoulder, giving a light pat. "A very AGGRESSIVE way of fighting, also very MESSY. I assume you can do MORE than that, INTERALLY, to keep the mess... MINIMAL, IF you even NEED to, with our team." Balish talks slowly, keeping his tone light and calm. CSO: "That's not all a witch of blood can do, of course." She presses a few buttons, and you see the same witch talking to the two with her, who begin to argue and fight. "Witches of Blood are also good at manipulating the relationships between others, getting them to kill each other so she doesn't have to dirty her hands." CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ ʃadly at the ʃight of the two argving. "...I'm aʃʃvming thiʃ iʃ where the 'combat to the death' part takeʃ place?"~ CCT: "OR..." Balish gives her a light nudge. "You could ALSO make friendships STRONGER, and manipulate relationships between ENAMIES." CAC: Maenam is a comforted a bit by Balish's calminq words, but is then immediately worried by Libby's next line of thouqht as she watches the two creatures beqin to fiqht one another "Th..thats cool too I quess... Ummm, but uhhh so its kind of both literal and metaphorical blood bonds?" CAC: " CAC: "Oh yeah, friendship is totally a bloodybondy thinq too riqht?" CSO: "Oh no, a witch of blood is inherently destructive, their powers spiralling around their loss of innocence. As a witch of blood becomes more powerful, she inevitably learns the truth about people, and how terrible they are. Eventually, they give up being nice, and start to play dirty." Libby smiles over at Maenam. "But you were supposed to be an empress, right? I've heard about your Empress, so you must be ahead of the game on that." CAC: Maenam's face beqins to drain of its color rather quickly as her hands start tremblinq. "I... umm...w...wasnt exactly..." she beqins to trail off as her mind beqins to race a bit. CCT: Balish opens her mouth, then grumbles, rubbing his temples. "That may be what the GAME defines you as, but of COURSE you can ALWAYS learn to define YOURSELF. Let yourself CHOOSE what you wish to BE, and nothing ELSE." He drums his fingers lightly on her shoulder, and gives them a few light, disconcerning rubs. CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over at Libby diʃapprovingly. "Libby, really. That waʃ hardly neceʃʃary, waʃ it?"~ CSO: Libby turns to Ryspor. "What? I'm trying to encourage her." CAC: Maenam nods a bit with Balish's more paletable explanation, "y..yeah... um...w..what about the other classpectythinqs um... like Balish! What do prince dudes do?" CCT: "THAT'S a good question. My role has been... STRANGE. Care to EXPLAIN that?" Balish tilts his head, laying a hand on Libby's thigh. CSO: Libby smiles at Balish. "Sure, let me just..." She messes with her device, and the screen shows the same prince of breath, standing on a beach, surrounded by imps. "The Prince is an inherently destructive class, like the Witch. Here we see the Prince is about to clear this section of his land." The prince on screen lifts a familiar set of pan pipes to his lips, and begins to play. The sea nearby whips into frenzy, and soon, a hurricane. CCT: "Oh great HONK those look IDIOTIC." Balish says with an eyeroll. "Pantaloons, UGH." CSO: "Get used to them, handsome." The powerful winds begin to rip rocks and trees out of the ground, and lift away the smaller imps, thrashing the debris into the ogres. Soon nothing is left but the Prince, standing in the center of a vortex of sand, rocks, trees and grist. CCT: "And that FLUTE? I should alchemize it into something ELSE, the more I THINK of it." CSO: "You don't like it?" Libby snickers. "It looks so good with those pants." CCT: He pokes Maenam. "Come ON support me HERE, those PANTS with that OUTFIT?" He offers Libby a sideways glance. "BESIDES... I ASSUME you'd PREFER me in SOMETHING else?" CSO: Libby snickers. "Maybe, but I don't know where I'm going to find 10 liters of maroon blood around here." She gives him a hard look. CAC: Maenam blinks a little at the nudqe, a bit lost in thouqht before lookinq up at the TV with wide eyes "OH EM QEE BALISH THOSE PANTS ARE FANTASTIC YESSSSSS" CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃnickerʃ a little vnder hiʃ breath.~ CCT: Balish closes his eyes, looking downward. CSO: "Those pants do look pretty good on your butt, remember?" CCT: "I didn't SEE my butt, thank you very MUCH." CSO: Libby bites her lower lip. "I'm blind and I saw that hotness." CCT: Despite Balish's downward face, a purple flush spreading onto the tips of his ears. CSO: Libby leans forward. "Do you wanna see some pics, Maenam?" CAC: Maenam's face beqins to flush maqenta preeeeetty quickly "Uhhhhhh I'm totes qood thanks Libby" CGT: ~Ryʃpor bvrieʃ hiʃ head into the bed to attempt to block ovt the rampant flirting that haʃ charged into the ʃitvation with all the ʃvbtlety of a trvnkbeaʃt.~ CCT: Balish glances over. "It seems Ryspor is TRYING to deny his need to SEE..." Balish gives a light laugh, rubbing his eyes with embarassment. CGT: ~Mvffled grvmbleʃ can be heard abovt 'grapeʃ'.~ CSO: "Oh man, I have so many cute pictures." CCT: Balish flinches. "You have PICTURES? Since WHEN?" CSO: "I take pictures of every player, all the time. I'm an ARCHIVIST, beloved." CCT: Balish blinks. "EVERY player? From EVERY session?" CSO: Libby nods. CCT: His eyes slide over to Maenam, looking... strange. "Even from YOUR session..?" CSO: Libby nods. "Oh yeah, I used to take pictures of my friends all the time." CAC: Maenam is now completely fuschia-hued at this point, fiqhtinq every urqe to beqin hyperventilatinq in sheer embarrassment CCT: "What about... Herald? I MEAN I haven't REALLY gotten THAT good of a look yet..." He can't help but crack a smile, sharp teeth emerging from between his lips. CGT: ~Ryʃpor gently tapʃ Libby'ʃ ʃhovlder, and qvietly aʃkʃ, "Ah, may Maenam and I be excvʃed? I rather think we've devolved into the 'kick vʃ ovt of the room ʃo yov can have ʃome fvn' portion of the evening."~ CSO: Libby, being blind, doesn't notice. "Oh sure." The screen fills with a picture of Herald, in his knight of space god tier outfit, wielding a wicked sword. "Do you want to see any videos or anything?" CCT: Balish coughs. "Calm DOWN there Ryspor, we're just having a little FUN." CAC: Maenam's eyes widen even more as she hears Balish's request, mouthinq "OMQ BALLY YOU JEEEERRK" before beinq completely dumbfounded by the siqht of the Postman dude, mouth entirely aqape. CSO: Libby laughs. "No no, Balish and I aren't anywhere near that. Now, You wanted to see video of Herald? Here's one time he saved my butt." CSO: She presses a button, and you see a forest, with a single path leading through it. Herald is standing near a tree, and you see Libby, still with her eyes, in red robes up in the branches. "Libby?" he calls, "I'm not sure this is the best idea." CCT: Balish tilts his head, eyes flicking between Maenam and the screen. CAC: Maenam is tryinq her best to act nonchalant while utterly failinq to hide her maqenta-hued cheeks CAC: Stupid sexy postman. CCT: "He IS good looking." Balish says, giving Libby a gentle tug. CSO: The Herald on screen grumbles as imps begin to approach. Libby nabs the piece of paper from a nearby branch. "Got it!" She calls, waving down and smiling. "Stay up there, Libs, we have trouble." Herald draws a massive sword made of circuitboard, and brandishes it. In reality, Libby scoots a little closer to Balish and nods. "I don't know, I like my partner scrawny." CCT: At this Balish actually manages to flush a little, itching at his purple face. CCT: "What's the PAPER?" Balish asks, trying to play it cool. CSO: It's Libby's turn to blush. "My Primer" CCT: Balish glances, opening his mouth. "You LOST your Primer?" He pauses, "Err... NEVERMIND, I suppose it's none of MY buisness." CSO: "I didn't lose it. Herald asked for it. And when I pulled it out, the wind ripped it away." CCT: Balish glances away, letting a grin slip through. "I should THANK it sometime..." He mutters under his breath. CSO: Libby elbows Balish. "Hey, Ryspor. Do you want to show Maenam around?" CCT: Balish perks up, pulling up a little. "Erm, that MAY be... A good IDEA. Just, uh, may I SPEAK to you LATER?" Balish says, eyes on Ryspor. CGT: ~"Oh, vm, I ʃvppoʃe, thovgh I am a tad intereʃted to ʃee where thiʃ iʃ-" He ʃtopʃ in realization. "Oh. Well." He abrvptly ʃtandʃ, grabbing Maenam'ʃ hand aʃ he doeʃ ʃo. "Come on, Maenam, I'll give yov the grand tovr!"~ CGT: ~He pavʃeʃ halfway ovt the door. "Oh, and, ah, yeʃ, yov may, haha."~ CAC: Maenam blinks as she is suddenly hoisted out of her spot next to Balish and follows behind Ryspor, her eyes still qlued to the monitor. "uhhhhhhhhh alriqht see you... quys later I quess?" CCT: Balish nods. "COUNT on it Maenam." CSO: Libby smiles and waves. "Have fun you two." CGT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ. "I hope yov two have fvn aʃ well!" He trieʃ to waggle hiʃ eyebrowʃ ʃvggeʃtively. It failʃ ʃomewhat, bvt the general idea iʃ commvnicated.~